Another Charming Year at Hogwarts
by Neininque
Summary: Harry PotterCharmed cross-over. The Charmed sisters at Hogwarts. Piper struggles to cope with the death of a sister as Harry comes to terms with the death of his godfather.


Chapter 1

Piper looked out of the shabby window on to the dark muggle street below. Grimmauld Place was not the most pleasant of areas to love in but it seemed to be integral to the Order of the Phoenix.

Suddenly she saw something move in the road but when she tried to focus on it she could see nothing there. Lupin and Moody stood before the house but had made no indication of anyone else there with them. Did they even know something was there? Did they need help? Even if they did there was nothing she could do from here. The house was protected in many ways from any possible intrusion so they would not be able to see her if she did try to warn them and the meeting going on in the basement prevented her from getting help. She contented herself with leaving the room t wait on the stairs until they opened the door.

Sitting on the stairs, Piper heard hurried footsteps behind her. She turned around as Ron and Hermione rushed down the stairs, narrowly missing her as they ran past. Piper wondered what on earth could have made them move so fast.

Just then the door opened and a shadow walked in followed by Mad Eye Moody and Remus Lupin. Wand in hand, Moody tapped the shadow on the head. Harry Potter began to appear as if someone had poured a tin of paint over him, trickling down his body until he was completely distinguishable from the wall he had been camouflaged against.

Hermione, who looked ecstatic to see him, hastily swept Harry into a tight hug. There was a loud crack nearby heralding the arrival of Fred and George Weasley. Pushing their brother unceremoniously out of the way, the twins began wringing Harry's hands as Lupin ran to attempt to silence the screaming of the portrait of Mrs Black who had been woken by the twins' loud entrance. Mrs Weasley, who had come out of the basement at the sound of Mrs Black's screams, soon joined him.

Shortly after the screaming had stopped the hall started to fill with even more people as those who had been at the meeting filtered through towards the door. This afforded great interest from the younger people in the corridor as they attempted to hear snippets of conversation that might tell them what the meeting had been about. Harry managed to make his way through the throng of people to the stairs.

Finally free of all the people, Harry looked around and began to absorb his surroundings. His gaze fell on Piper, still sitting on the stairs. Their eyes met and for a second she thought she glimpsed a glitter of guilt in his eyes. Frowning slightly she got up and climbed the stairs back to her room to check on Phoebe.

_Prue held her and aloft as a man advanced upon her. He was tall and slim with sharp features. As the door opened he turned so Phoebe and Piper could see his face properly. His eyes were something from a nightmare, red slits carved into an angry expression. Piper had never seen his face before but she knew at once who it must be, Lord Voldemort. Harry had described him before but she had never believed anyone could really be so hideous. He was the personification of evil and he was in their attic advancing on Prue._

_Piper panicked and threw her hands up. Suddenly he stopped where he stood, frozen in place by Piper's power. They ran to Prue, who was leaning against a wall, breathing deeply. She had a hand over her stomach but blood still poured from the wound. Piper and Phoebe pulled her to her feet and led her to the door._

_They raced downstairs into the living room and sat Prue down on the sofa._

"_Leo!" Piper and Phoebe cried in unison. There was no answer and they could not think what else to do._

_An angry cry from the attic above them told Piper that the most powerful dark wizard of the age was once again loose in the house. She knew they had to go somewhere. They had to get out of the house but where could they go in the middle of a muggle town. No one here would be able to help. They were trapped._

"_Crucio!" Shouted a voice from the stairs. Piper felt her knees buckle and fell to the floor. She felt as though a thousand knives were stabbing her all over her body. She looked up and saw Voldemort standing over Prue with his wand raised. Green light flared and she screamed._

"_Prue!" shrieked Piper as her sister's arm dropped from her stomach and hung millimetres above the floor._

_White-blue lights appeared in front of the girls as they looked on helplessly. A man materialised before them and grabbed their arms. They could not move, paralysed with shock and fear. Voldemort looked on as his prey disappeared in ors of white-light and screamed his fury._

**Note:** Well, what do you think? I've had this on my PC for a while so I decided to upload some of what I have and see what everyone else thinks. I would like to create some original fiction at some point so any comments you guys make now would really be useful to help improve my stories.


End file.
